Battery-powered children's ride-on vehicles are a popular toy for children. The batteries for these vehicles are usually carried within a compartment on the vehicle. Typically, the compartment is easily accessible so that the battery may be removed or recharged.
To prevent injury or accident, the battery should be securely held within the compartment. A battery that is loosely held within the compartment may fall on its side and any toxic or acidic contents of the battery may leak out. Furthermore, the battery may fall out of the compartment if the vehicle tips over, thereby possibly damaging the battery and injuring the rider. Even if the vehicle does not tip over, a battery that is loosely held within the compartment may become disconnected from the drive mechanism that propels the vehicle. A loosely-held battery may also shift during operation of the vehicle, thus changing the center of gravity of the vehicle and making the it difficult to operate. Finally, a moving battery may shake or "clatter" within the battery compartment and falsely signal to a user that the vehicle is broken.
One method of securing the battery is to construct a battery compartment that is approximately the same shape and size as the battery. However, the compartment may not have enough room for the wires and connectors that connect the battery to the drive mechanism. In addition, future battery designs would be limited by the dimensions of the compartment.
Another securing method is to install a bracket over the sides and top of the battery. However, this type of bracket is difficult to attach and remove, especially if the battery compartment is relatively small. Furthermore, a rider may not be aware if the brace is inadequately secured within the compartment.